Friends, Eye Color, Hair Color, and Love
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: "...You really think my hair is cool?" "Er, yes. And... You think my eyes are unique?" "Totally. They're really nice!" (Humanized, Slight One-Sided Yaoi, that means boyxboy, pairing is cracky, involving two helpers from Super Star and Super Star Ultra)


**A/N: I just wanted to write some humanized-cracky slash, okay? So, what's the pairing? Well, you know the helpers from_ Kirby_ right? If not, Google it. The pairing is Plasma Wisp x Biospark, human forms, yet one-sided. And in case you've forgotten, Plasma Wisp is the plasma ability helper and Bio Spark is the ninja ability helper. Ah, crack pairing is cracky. Oh, and the other helpers will appear, too. You're most likely wondering, "Why these two?" Well, they're my favorite helpers. Your argument is invalid. By the way, I recommend that you look up pictures of the helpers (in regular form) in order to understand the humanized designs.**

* * *

"Fire!" Burning Leo hissed, his fiery hair glowing.

"Ice!" Chilly barked, his hat nearly falling off.

"FIRE!"

"ICE!"

"Rocky!" Suddenly, a plain, brown rock with a star on it came down, falling between the two. A poof of smoke appeared around it, and in the stone's place was Rocky. The brown-haired boy was snickering, but soon stopped when Leo and Chilly pummeled him.

On the sidelines, stood Plasma Wisp and Bio Spark.

The pale, green-haired helper chuckled. "You gotta love it when Rocky does that."

"He nearly crushed them." The ninja simply said.

"Well, yeah, but he'd never do that." Plasma replied, watching Rocky flee from his angered friends.

The brown-haired helper was laughing, and saying _sorry_, while Burning Leo and Chilly tried to attack him. The sight amused the two on the side, seeing Leo lose his temper and Chilly losing his cool was very entertaining. And Rocky's witty quips only made things better. Plasma and Bio Spark sat down, watching the scene.

"...Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." Plasma Wisp stated.

"Hm? What?" Bio Spark replied.

"Well, Bio... Er, can I call you that?"

"Bothers me, but whatever..."

"Okay then. So, what do you look like beneath that helm and mask?"

Bio Spark blinked, he adjusted said helm and mask. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Not sure. Always intrigued me, I guess."

"What about Simirror? His hair and hat cover most of his face. Sir Kibble, Blade, and Sword's helm cover their faces, too. TAC is the same case as me. So... Why.. Me?" Bio Spark asked.

"Well, I only know about your eyes." Plasma Wisp replied. "They're... quite a unique color."

"Huh. You think so?"

"Yup! Nice color. Pretty silver with a pale green mixed in it."

"...Hm. Odd."

Plasma Wisp raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"That's the first compliment I ever heard you say." Bio Spark said.

"I've made some compliments!" Plasma pointed out.

"Well, yes, but never to us. Only to Kirby and Meta Knight." The ninja replied, looking back at Chilly and Burning Leo chasing Rocky.

"At least I finally made one!" The green-haired helper hissed. "And I wasn't joking. I really think your eyes have a unique color."

He leaned in slightly, causing the ninja to back away.

"...Can you please get out of my personal bubble?" He asked.

"Eh? Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that." Plasma Wisp replied, backing away, clearing his throat. "But seriously, I really think you have nice eyes."

"...I know. And thank you."

"Now, why don't you give me a compliment?"

Bio Spark blinked. "I suppose I could say the same thing about your hair. Very interesting color. Pale, green with a glow affect."

Plasma Wisp snickered. "Why thank you, Bio!"

"May you please not call me that?"

"But I thought you didn't mind!"

"I said it bothers me."

"But you allowed me to say it before!"

"Well, yes, but..." The ninja wasn't winning this argument. "...Wh-Whatever."

Plasma snickered. "Well now! Mr. Ninja, mind showing me your face so I can give you more compliments?"

"...No."

"Come on, man!"

"I said no! Why don't you compliments my skills or something?"

"Dude, we all know that you're a fast, BAMF." Plasma Wisp said. "All of us are!"

Bio Spark sighed. "Yes, yes we are. But I really don't feel comfortable showing my face to you. I'll show it some time, but not yet."

"Come on! Please, Bio?"

"The answer is no!"

Plasma Wisp shook his head. "Well... You leave me no choice."

"What do you me-GET OFFA ME!"

Plasma Wisp tackled the ninja, tickling him.

"Wh-Wha-_pfft, ha, ha, ha, _wh-what ar-_bwa, ha, kaw, hya, _are y-you d-_kya ,haw, ha, _doing?!"

"Show me your face and I'll stop!"

"N-N-_ha, ha! Pfft, kya, haw, ha! _NO!" Bio Spark hissed.

"Guess you have to deal with the tickling!" Plasma Wisp snickered.

"S-St-St-_ ha, hahaha, kya, ha! _St-_haha-_stop it!"

"No-Ow!"

The ninja suddenly jabbed the green-haired helper, panting. Oh, and the jab was hard.

"The hell man?!" Plasma Wisp hissed.

"I told you stop and you didn't!" Bio Spark cawed. "And, as I said before, I don't feel comfortable showing my face! But I never said that I would never reveal it! God! Why the hell does no one listen?!"

The ninja continued to rant on, and Plasma Wisp just watched and listened. The ninja then resorted to curses, and he soon ended his sea of frustration And the silence settled in.

"...Er, sorry?" Plasma Wisp started.

"Hmp. They always say that but they never mean it!" Bio Spark huffed, crossing his arms.

Plasma Wisp sighed, and placed his hands on the ninja's shoulders, forcing him to look at him.

"Look, I am really sorry. I did not mean to get in your personal space." The green-haired helper said in a stern tone. "I really didn't know it would affect you that much, and I apologize for my actions."

Bio Spark blinked. He tilted his head. _That's... different. Usually, after saying something like that, he'd burst out laughing._

Plasma Wisp smirked. "You're not thinking that I'm lying, are you?"

"Wha-Ha? N-No! Not at all!" The ninja replied. "It's just that-"

"It's odd for me to act nice?"

"E-Er, yes...?"

"So, you think... It's odd that I'm being the respectful one instead of Kibble, Sword, and Blade?" Plasma Wisp asked.

"...Yes?" Bio Spark answered, confused.

Plasma Wisp chuckled. "Why is it so odd? I can be a nice guy when I want to... And when I have to."

"So you apologized because...?"

"I felt like I had to. It is the right thing."

For a while, well, for the longest time, neither said a word. The only sound was leaves rustling in the light wind, and the ocean, although a bit far, the waves were still heard.

"...So..." Plasma Wisp started.

"...So..." Bio Spark repeated.

"...You really think my hair is cool?"

"Er, yes. And... You think my eyes are unique?"

"Totally. They're really nice!" Plasma remarked, grinning. He leaned a bit closer, sniffing a bit, causing the ninja to flinch, and blush slightly. "Same as you sce-"

"ROCK BLOCK!" A familiar voice from above shouted. The two looked up, and saw a fish sculpture hurdling down towards the two. The yelped and got out of the way, just in time. However, right as it reached the ground, a poof of smoke surrounded the sculpture, and once it was gone...

"ROCKY?!" The two cried.

"Heya. Wassup?" The brown-haired helper greeted. "How ya doing? Me? I just felt like dro-"

"You could have crushed us, you idiot!" Bio Spark hissed.

"What the hell, man?!" Plasma Wisp continued. "What kind of decision was that?!"

"...S-Sorry?" Rocky squeaked.

Bio Spark let out a sigh of frustration. He stood up, dusting himself off. "I-I'm leaving."

He walked away, ranting about Rocky. Speaking of which...

"So, what was that about?" The Rock-Ability helper asked.

The Plasma-Ability one tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Er, you were complimenting Bio Spark, and you kinda sniffed him." Rocky explained.

The green-haired helper blushed slightly. "E-Eh?! Wh-When did you s-see that?!"

Rocky snickered. "Ah. Plasma's got a lil' crush."

"...Shut up before I zap you." Plasma Wisp threatened.

"Plasma Wisp and B-"

"Shut... Up."

"..Bio Spark, s-"

"I. Said. SHUT UP!" Plasma Wisp hissed before throwing a plasma needle at Rocky causing him to be paralyzed for a few seconds, which also caused him to fall down, shocked.

"Hmp! That's what you get!" Plasma Wisp barked. "Idiot."

"B-But... Y-You do... L-Like him, right?" Rocky asked, still stunned.

"...Why is it any of your business?" Plasma Wisp retorted, frowning, not looking at the other.

"...I just wanna know. I won't tell a single soul!"

"Bullshit."

"I swear on Cat Magnum, I won't tell anyone!"

"Wait, Cat Magnum?" Plasma Wisp turned around, and saw...

"T-TAC?!" He cried, nearly falling.

"I swear. HAL Lab and Nintendo Honor!" TAC said, adjusting his sack. "So, come on."

"No, Tacky." Plasma Wisp said.

"Two things... One- Don't call me Tacky. Two-I'm making a HAL Lab and Nintendo Honor, so I cannot break my promise on not telling anyone." TAC explained. "So, go on and tell me. Come on, man. I swear, I won't tell anyone."

Plasma Wisp sighed. "...Okay. I guess I have a little crush on the ninja."

TAC nodded. "Alright. I totally saw this coming, but at least you admitted it."

He stood up, stretching. "So, you really think he has nice eyes?"

"W-Well... Yeah."

"Hm. How nice?"

"Er, they have a nice color mix. It's a silver color with some green in the middle. I just found it unique, and... pretty."

TAC chuckled. "Ah. Interesting. Well... I'm going now. Later."

Plasma Wisp exhaled slowly. "At least I got that outta my system."

He started walked away, unaware of the female and male sitting in the tree.

"Well, Simirror, it looks like I owe you some money." The female said.

The male, who wore a hat similar to magicians, snickered. "It's about time he confessed to someone... Hey, Birdon. Ten bucks that he's gonna confess to Ninja-Boy at some point. And he'll accept his love."

"Ten bucks says he's gonna reject him."

"You're on."

"What the hell guys?!" Plasma Wisp shrieked, just noticing the two.

"...G-Gotta fly!" Birdon cried. She sprouted her wings and flew off. Simirror simply chuckled and jumped off the tree.

"Well, it's obvious you have a crush on the ninja." The mage said. "Why don't you go on and tell him?"

"Hell no! Why would I?! Ninja-boy would freak out!" Plasma Wisp hissed.

"Just a suggestion." Simirror was chuckling. "But you need to tell him at some point. Or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

He began to walk away, then added, "Trust me. I've dealt with it."

Plasma Wisp blinked, then sighed. "Why the hell should tell him? Man, I should be chasing Birdon, who's a girl. Not a ninja who's a _male_. And if I tell him, he's gonna flip out. Man, why the hell am I-"

"HEEERE'S ROCKY!"

And the Rock-ability helper, the real one, came down in his fish-statue form, right in front of Plasma Wisp. Rocky transformed back, giggling. Plasma Wisp growled, causing the younger to squeak, yet Rocky didn't flee.

"Y-You really should listen to Simirror. He knows the feeling." He stated. "I think he'll accept it."

"Bullshit. He'd never do such a thing." Plasma Wisp replied.

"But he likes your compliment about his eyes being nice." Rocky said.

"Th-That doesn't mean he'll accept it!" Plasma Wisp barked.

Rocky sighed. "Okay then. If you insist. But I really think that he'll accept it."

He then left the green-head alone. Silence rolled in again. Plasma Wisp exhaled. He looked up at the sky.

_...His eyes really are beautiful, though._

* * *

**A/N: I just... don't even know anymore. I AM SO DONE WITH MYSELF. *jumps off a roof***


End file.
